futurefandomcom-20200229-history
World Islands (The Empire of Disney)
This is a series of artificial islands there were first instructed in 2007 off the coast of the city of Dubai in the United Arab Emirates. These artificial islands formed the map of the entire. however because of financial recession of 2008 the islands were not used and found to disrepair. By 2021 the islands were fully restored by the Disney Corporation who back the chain in 2019 following their massive launch of their streaming service and their new travel empire. The Corporation converted all the islands into luxury hotels and estates for the super wealthy. There's also a number of the resorts that are targeted to families. Each of these resorts in a different theme based on a different country they were considered the nicest resorts in the entire Middle East. These resorts became internationally renowned were extremely popular. Six billionaires also owned massive mansions in this island chain included former president Donald Trump who died in 2024 for a massive stroke and many other politicians. The island chain experience a large amount of damage during the typhoon of 2027 much of the islands were destroyed. However by 2048 the islands fully recovered our successful again. However in 2085 the islands were sold to the Dubai government and they became reserved for the ultra rich of the Middle East and Asia. These islands are still extremely popular and a large geodesic dome was built on one of them which simulates the rain forest as well as a savanna desert. Disney regain control of their resorts in 2095 after the collapse of the Dubai government. The Disney Corporation bailed out the government of Dubai and they ended up controlling most of the city by 2121. They are the largest employer and prevented the country Dubai in the United Arab Emirates from completely collapsing. Disney also bought large amounts of real estate throughout the Middle East beginning of the in the 2130s. Beginning in the 2140s to Disney Corporation also created a new artificial island chain that was the shape of Mickey Mouse's had this became Disney World Middle East. This became the most successful Disney Park and attracted tourists from all over the world. Geodesic domes also began to pop up around the city and provided food for the entire Middle Eastern region. There's also a messages the headquarters building that was built in 2148 following Disney becoming the second trillion dollar company. There's still a lot of controversy about Disney's corporate control over the city of Dubai, Abu Dhabi and Islamabad. During this time Dubai had a major level of makeover and a legalized same-sex marriage public displays of affection and alcohol. this little makeover happen as a result of the Disney Corporation encouraging more modern practices to support their growing control of the city. However these things were praised by the people of Dubai however many people were angry that the Corporation outlawed Arabic in 2158. People are concerned the disease control over the city will destroy the culture of Dubai. However many people point out that Disney saved the city from the financial collapse experienced by many Middle Eastern cities and countries in the 2050s and 2060s. protests about Disney's control the city completely stopped by 2158. This was partly because of changing attitudes about corporate control but also because of major Disney payoffs to keep protesters. Complete distraction By 2388 the world island chain and Dubai were completely abandoned as a result of sea level rise. Climate change had been diverted for multiple decades however coal became increasingly popular in 2379 and this led to intense and sudden global warming. The world island chain and Disney World Middle East were completely washed away and destroyed by hurricane and 2399. By 2459 the city Dubai was completely reclaimed by the desert and many of the buildings were completely destroyed. About 25th century there was little evidence that the world island chain existed. Also by then the Disney Corporation become a massive dictatorship who ruled the world with an iron fist. They outlawed all other forms of media not owned by the Disney Corporation however by then there were only three independent media outlets. However they were completely bought out in 2499 and the world press was completely controlled by Disney. The world island chain was the first stage of of Disney's global domination. People realized that Disney was more a purveyor of Mickey Mouse cartoons but by then it was too late and Disney already owned the world. Category:The Empire of Disney Category:Briasemp22 Category:Economy